<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arthur and Mr. Eames by Lizzl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509543">Arthur and Mr. Eames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzl/pseuds/Lizzl'>Lizzl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Neal Caffrey has a short cameo, POV Ariadne (Inception), Paris (City), Secret Relationship, but he is not important for this story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzl/pseuds/Lizzl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After working some jobs with Arthur Ariadne buys a house and learns more about Arthur and Eames in the process.</p>
<p>["So, how did you meet Arthur?", he asked her while they walked through the future living room. "We work together, sometimes. I'm kind of like his apprentice." He smiled. "So you're that kind of architect." She laughed. "How did you two meet?"] Excerpt from the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Eames (Inception)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arthur and Mr. Eames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limes_Parton/gifts">Limes_Parton</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you Limes for beta-ing, love you like RLB!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three months after the inception job Arthur had asked Ariadne, if she would like to work with him on an extraction. "It doesn't pay as much as the Fisher job, but it's an easy job. The mark is not trained, the information won't kill anyone and I could do it alone." Ariadne frowned. "So, why don't you do it alone?" "I don't like going under without backup. There is always the risk of the mark knowing more than anticipated, the original plan not working etc. And you are the only person who fits all necessary criteria for me to want you as my backup." She snorted. "Meaning the others did not have time?" Arthur smiled. "That's one of the criteria. Cobb is retired, Mr. Eames is moving and said he wouldn't put that on hold for just 150,000 dollars, Yusuff usually doesn't go under and for Saito it was a one time thing. I don't trust my other contacts unless I have to. Plus you are very good at what you do and I would like to train you further. I am the best Pointman, Mr. Eames is the best Forger, Yusuff is the best Chemist. So I want you to become the best Architect and Extractor. 'Cause I don't like to work with the second best."</p>
<p>They had started working together regularly after that. He only contacted Ariadne when he knew she did not have to be at university, so he mostly asked her to fly somewhere for a long weekend, give her all the information she needed and they would do the job quickly.</p>
<p>After a year of working with Arthur she realised that she did not have to live in a shitty student home and bought a house in the middle of Paris. The morning after she signed the contract for her house Arthur sent her a text message with a cellphone number.<br/>
Call this guy. I trust him. He will help you with security for the house. And the interior design if you want him to. </p>
<p>A few minutes after receiving the text she called the number. "Hello?", asked a calm, male voice. "Hey, ehm, this is Ariadne. I got this number from Arthur. He told me to call you-" "Is Arthur okay? Did something happen?", he asked alarmed. "No, everything is fine. It's more of a personal thing. I just bought this house in Paris and he told me to ask you if you would help me with security for this place." "You scared me there for a little. How about I come around later? You can show me the house and we can talk about options."</p>
<p>The man, the beautiful, beautiful man with striking blue eyes, introduced himself as Neal. "So, how did you meet Arthur?", he asked her while they walked through the future living room. "We work together, sometimes. I'm kind of like his apprentice." He smiled. "So you're that kind of architect." She laughed. "How did you two meet?" "On a job. We were planning to steal from the same guy. But different things, luckily. We realised we could help each other. After that we stayed in contact. He had just gotten seventeen. I introduced him to... Mr. Eames later that year." "You know Eames? Wait, why do you call him Mr. Eames? I thought that was just an Arthur thing." Neal smiled. "Because it's his last name. And it has only been his last name since 2001, by the way. I am one of the few people who know his first name and original last name." She raised her eyebrows. "So he made up a fake identity or what?" He smiled the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. "No, he married the love of his life. And took their last name."</p>
<p>The next time she saw Eames she looked for clues that he was really married and Neal had not simply lied to her. He did not text often, he did not call anyone and he did not wear a ring. "Ariadne, not that I don't enjoy having a beautiful woman eye me, but why are you watching me?", he snarled at the third day, when the three of them, Arthur, Ariadne and Eames were sitting down to eat lunch. They were sitting in her living room, since the job was in Paris. "When I bought this house Arthur told me to contact Neal to help me with security." "I knew the work looked familiar.", he interrupted her. "Yes. Anyway, he then told me he introduced the two of you and I asked him why he called you Mr. Eames. Because I always assumed it was just an Arthur thing, since everyone else always calls you Eames. He told me that you married someone and took their name. But you don't call anyone or text or anything. You don't even wear a ring. So I wondered if he lied to me."<br/>
Eames smirked. "No, he didn't. I'm happily married. Have been for many years. Well, one year was not so happy. But we realised that we love each other more than we dislike the other's mistakes. So we got back together once we realised that and how much we missed each other. But my husband and I value our privacy. Nobody but Arthur in the dreamsharring society knows that I'm married and who I'm married to." "But why use your last name and not your first name? Isn't it weird to be called by your last name all day? Even by your friends?"<br/>
"Well, you get used to it. Arthur got me into dreamsharring. He originally wanted Neal, but Neal did not want to be involved in this stuff so he introduced us. Arthur made me show him my art forgeries and then made me forge a person in a dream for the first time. He said, I wasn't good enough so he made me train for three years before he let me be involved in a dangerous job. That was autumn 2001, I was already married. So when we arrived early at the meeting place he teased me about my marriage and me wanting to take my husband's name. So he called me Mr. Eames. And Cobb walked in right that moment. And since I did not want anyone to know my full name I let everyone assume Eames was my first name."<br/>
Eames smiled. "And your husband doesn't mind?" Eames laughed. "He loves to tease me with it and calls me Mr. Eames in bed. Like it's some kind of sign that he owns me."</p>
<p>"Well, I do own you!", Arthur said without realising what he had just said. Ariadne stared at him. "What?", she just asked, unable to form a whole sentence. Eames threw his had back and laughed. Arthur, who had been looking at the floor, raised his eyes. "Upps." His cheeks were red and he looked at Eames, his husband, as if he was waiting for a clue what to say.<br/>
Ariadne started smiling. She stood up. "Okay. Mr. and Mr. Eames, would you like a coffee?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for spending you time reading this. It would mean a lot to me if you left a comment and a kudo.</p>
<p>If you wanna talk you can find me on tumbler as https://theklinaa.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>Considering that the Neal that appears is supposed to be Neal Caffrey this should be considered a cross-over. But since no knowledge about him is given or needed i refrained from tagging it as a cross-over since I did not want to excite anyone about something that is not really there.<br/>I just liked the idea of Eames and Neal being friends.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>